Like A Prayer
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: [SO3] It's a planet recovering from war. Two emissaries keep the lines of peace open...too bad they hate each others guts. But perhaps these two soldiers can find peace in places they do not expect. [AlNel]


This is the culmination of not being able to sleep and listening to music at 4 am. Just for starters, I'm new at this whole romance drabble thing and still pretty new to the AlNel pairing and Star Ocean in general (just now on disc2). Maybe some OOC ahead. So please be gentle but thorough in your comments please!

Title: I Hear You Call My Name and it Feels Like Home

Genre: Romance with some light banter humor

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: none besides this is totally experimental

Pairing: AlNel (duh)

Status: Complete

Inspired by: "Like a Prayer" by Madonna and many pics from here: http/j-back.littlestar.jp/j/framepagetop.htm

"It's just you, me and a bed, Zelpher."

Nel made a face at the implication in the captain's voice. "Don't even think it, Nox. I'll knock those thoughts right out of your head."

He just grinned mischievously at her comment and threw his traveling pack on the floor. The redhead sighed. Why did she even humor him with a retort? It's what the swordsman wanted. Then again this was a precarious situation.

The one bed in the inn's room, now occupied by the Black Brigade captain, was seemingly the only comfortable place to spend the night. It was politics' idea of a joke.

Nel sighed as she lay her own bag on the floor (well away from Albel's). Being an emissary between recovering missions was beginning to be the current joke of Elicoor II. Not to mention who she was stuck with as a fellow emissary.

The said man was now laying on his belly on the bed, face buried in the pillow. He already seemed to be drifting off to sleep. The female sighed.

"Hey. It's considered chivalrous to let the woman take the bed."

"Screw chivalry. It died a long time ago."

"Along with any manners you might've possessed," Nel mumbled under her breath. Nevertheless, arguing wouldn't get her anywhere. A cleverly planned revenge would. She sat on the floor near the fireplace and opened her travel kit, evil intentions already flowing through her mind.

Albel was oblivious to what the Aquarian agent was scheming. After all, what could she possibly do to the great 'Albel the Wicked?' He drifted contently from reality to sleep. He was an immobile target.

With a smirk, Nel swirled a bit of bright pink paint on the brush. Why she had this painting kit packed was a mystery even to her but it all worked out in the end. Nox would pay. She glared at the motionless form on the bed. Albel's two ponytails dangled temptingly over the edge but she resisted the urge to pull him right off the nice warm covers.

Using all her skill acquired over the years, Nel quietly snuck over. Gently she whispered nonsense into his ear. He groaned and rolled over from the source of noise. The swordsman now lay on his back in a sprawled position, still totally in lala land or wherever Albel goes when he sleeps.

It was her time to strike.

As carefully as she could, Nel painted a pink circle on Albel's exposed torso. _Heh. For once it pays that he has no fashion sense,_ she mentally cackled. Two dots and another semicircle were added. Nel stepped back to examine her work. A near fluorescent pink smiley face now adorned the captain's stomach. She hid a giggle behind her hand. If only the others were here to see this. After a moment's inspection, the covert agent added a single swirl of hair and a tongue sticking out. She held back laughter as she continued on her masterpiece.

Nel glanced out the window. Night had finally fallen over the town. _I need sleep one way or another._ With another snicker, she turned to deposit her tools of revenge on the table.

"I never knew you were so talented, wench. You're quite an artist."

The redhead did the exact opposite of everything she was ever taught. She froze. Then slowly turned to see her victim.

Crimson eyes glared at the woman. "Is this your idea of a joke? Very mature, woman."

Gathering her wits, Nel retorted, "I could've done much worse. It's little punishment for making me sleep on the floor."

Two-tone bangs swished gently as Albel cocked his head and smirked. "I would've had shared. Only with you."

Nel let out a bark of disgust. "You're a pig. I would never have any interest in anyone like you."

A sharp jerk caused her to stumble forward. Albel had the end of her scarf in hand. His rapid mood changes had shifted to a moody anger. "Aw, that hurt. I thought we were comrades now?"

The agent glared as she tried to free herself with some ounce of dignity. There was another rough tug and she fell face first forward. Right onto Albel's stomach. Three things went through Nel Zelpher's mind. A) She was now in the arms of her enemy b) this was an extremely compromising position and c) the paint was still wet.

She fell back on the bed, feeling the pink pigment all over her face. Through it all she saw Albel using her scarf as a towel and wiping the paint off. His expression of superiority caused rage all through her body. She opened her mouth to yell when a soft fabric touched her cheek. She blinked as Albel wiped the remnants of her former revenge off her face.

"That's not your color, fool. Or mine for that matter."

Nel just sat in shock as her former enemy more or less gently wiped the paint from her face.

"There." He threw the blue swath of fabric in the corner. He studied her with a cool eye. "Much better."

An unexplained blush blossomed on Nel's features at Albel's inspection. She stammered a retort to cover up. "I-it wouldn't have happened if you would've just share--"

Suddenly he was right there in front of her, cocky grin in place. Caught out of limbo, she didn't react as he grabbed her chin.

"You talk too much, fool. But you look cute when you blush."

His comment did nothing to help recover Nel's state of mind. She later argued that's why she didn't react to his next unexplained action. She blinked in incomprehension as the captain's lips met hers. It was then her mind shut down. It sputtered one last thought; get more paint.

Emerald eyes closed gently as Albel's hand gently rested on the back of her neck. Nel's body wasn't in sync with her mind. Well, perhaps. _Damn…I never thought he would be this good of a kisser._ Suddenly the pressure was gone. For the third time in a minute, she blinked in confusion.

Albel sat back on the mattress, arms crossed. He was amused with her unsure actions. "What? Expecting more, wench?"

"I--"

With an evil cackle, the swordsman turned his back on Nel. "I shouldn't even consider you a worthy enemy after that. You left yourself wide open, Zelpher. Any enemy cou--"

There was sudden jerk to the chain around his neck. With an undignified yelp, the warrior fell flat back on the bed. He blinked as Nel's lips met his own once more. When they parted, Nel leaned back with a smile. "You left yourself wide open, Nox."

Balancing revenge with the current situation, Albel recovered himself and sat back on his haunches as he considered the woman in front of him. He wouldn't admit he was caught off guard by her actions. The kiss was just supposed to frazzle her nerves, nothing more. He smirked. Maybe he would be sharing the bed with someone tonight.

As if she could read his mind just from his expression, Nel frowned. _Well, that broke any atmosphere we may have accidentally created. _

"Explain it to me."

Nel listened as the swordsman tried to figure out his own bewildered thoughts.

"Explain why you just did that."

"You started it."

Albel blinked at the childish response. And then burst into laughter. "Some logic, Zelpher! Airyglyph would've lost to the war to that kind of explanation!"

Nel just glared indignantly at the slender man. She shifted to the side and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. The Aquarian felt the vibrations of Albel's laughter slowly cease. Refusing to make eye contact she stared moodily at the fireplace.

Unsure of the situation, whether he wanted to admit it or not, Albel carefully watched his former enemy for her reaction. When the redhead didn't say another word, he sighed and leaned against the wall, long legs splayed in front of him. An awkward silence fell like an oppressive blanket over the usually cozy room.

Albel shifted and lay on his side, facing the wall. "Sleep where you want. I won't try anything."

Nel cast a look to the captain's unresponsive back. He quietly flipped a ponytail over his shoulder and started loosing the ties. Before she knew it, Nel gently took the other one and started unraveling the blonde frosted strands.

Albel curiously looked over his shoulder at her actions. When she said nothing and pointedly continued her task, he 'hmphed' and yanked the last loop loose. "Are you almost done, woman? I would like to get some sleep tonight."

With a none-too-gentle tug, Nel had the remainder of the strands free. Albel shot her a glare as he sat back up. "What are you trying to accomplish, Zelpher? I know you're odd but as of lately…"

The redhead didn't grace the comment with a reply. She pulled her knees to her chest and continued staring into the fire. An arm around her waist snapped her back to reality. "I thought you said you wouldn't try anything, Nox."

"I'm not doing anything," he muttered as he rested his chin on her head. Nel couldn't stop a shiver. She didn't quite know what caused it. "Cold?" There was no taunting in his voice. Surprising even herself, Nel didn't protest as Albel pulled her onto his lap. His chin shifted to her shoulder, warm breath tickling her ear. Despite the close proximity, she barely heard his whispers. "…I close my eyes…oh God I think I'm falling…"

He nuzzled closer into her neck. Emerald eyes closed. Then Nel blinked slowly, mind focusing once more. The reality of the situation hit her like ton of bricks. She whipped around and jumped away. Albel watched in confusion as the Aquarian scooted to the far side of the bed. There was almost a pouting expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong! Of course! I mean…" she faltered for words.

Albel shifted and pulled his legs under him. "I thought you were enjoying it. Even more than me, Zelpher." He shrugged when he received no response. "Fine, then." A tinge of anger filtered though his tone. With a scoff, he turned his back on her and balanced on the edge of the bed.

Nel shamefully watched his actions. Anger rippled through his slight form like a wave. Through all of her confused thoughts, this is what struck her the most; why was he so angry? Words, unbidden, slipped passed her lips. "…just like a dream, you are not what you seem." Briefly, she caught his crimson eyes focused on her, then he turned away again. It was that moment, his usually hard glare melted in the firelight that Nel came to terms what she had felt seconds ago.

Albel continued staring at the wall. If looks could kill, the wall would've jumped the gate to Hell long ago. He glared down at the floor. Why had he agreed to this absurd proposition in the first place? Let the rulers of the countries settle their own damned disputes. He hissed a sigh. Cautious but sure arms gently circled his neck. Instinct caused him to tense even as Nel's head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just…"

"I know." The swordsman rested a hand on her arm as she pulled him closer. "It's strange. I know."

Silence once again fell over the room but there was no awkward oppressiveness to it this time. Firelight flickered over the two battle-hardened soldiers, casting their faces in shadow. Nel carefully ran her fingers down her comrade's back. There was so much power stored in this lithe form. He had scared her more than once in battle with his merciless slashing and expertise in the reaper's field. Her fingers tightened in the tight fabric of his shirt. A caged animal. That's what he was. He just let everything go in the bloodlust of battle.

Albel sat quietly as Nel rested her head on his back. He did not feel the least bit revolted by the female's touch. Out of all the people he had known throughout his life, this small group he had traveled with had made an impression on his violent life. And this woman, once a spy plotting against his own country, was the one that made him feel calm inside. He smiled a bit as Nel started pulling on his shirt.

"I never thought you were the aggressive one, Zelpher," he taunted. He acquiesced and let the redhead pull the shirt over his head. It was dark momentarily and then. Wait. Why couldn't he see? A tic formed on his head. "Not funny, woman."

Nel giggled as she held the half-pulled shirt over Albel's head. "You left yourself wide open again, Nox. Anyone could take advantage of you like this." She yelped as he suddenly rolled and pinned her to the bed. With a growl of victory, the captain threw the violet top in the corner.

"And you were saying?" he mocked. Nel wiggled away, still laughing. Albel grabbed her from behind and pulled her onto his lap again. "You're not retreating now. The fun's just starting."

Nel smothered the rest of her giggles in Albel's arm as he blocked her escape. Catching her breath, she leaned back against his bare chest. She belonged here. There was a peace the spy felt in her once enemy's arms that she couldn't find anywhere else. Albel's body heat lulled to her a content state. Her eyes fluttered gently as the captain gently disposed of her own shirt. But he did nothing else but hold her close, body to body. There was nothing but a comradery of like souls here. No spoiled thoughts ran through either soldier's mind as they sat together in that bed.

The redhead looked up as she settled into the curve of Albel's body. His two-toned hair spilled over his shoulders and fell over her as well. She gently curled it around her finger. Albel chuckled a bit at her mindless action.

The captain couldn't believe this sudden sense of tenderness that had over come him. He never wanted Nel to leave. If only this moment could last forever. He swallowed as a surge of unusual emotion overcame here. Why? Why was it her, his former enemy, that caused him to feel this way? No one had ever made him feel like this before. No amount of cheap booze and even cheaper women brought about this sense of inner peace. Not even the killing fields resulted in such a sense of euphoria. "I hear your voice…  
feels like flying…" he whispered to the still air.

Nel smiled at his mumblings. Her eyes opened to the peaceful room. Albel's arm gently wrapped around her upper body and waist. The spy's gaze fell to the slender limb around her. Worn bandages covered the area around Albel's left arm.

"Those wrappings...they look like they need to be changed."

Albel mumbled an incoherent response into her hair. Nel frowned. "It's just going to get worse if you leave it untreated."

"It's fine," came the firm response. His stubbornness just fueled her own. Not wanting to rile a sudden mood change for the Airyglyph warrior, she carefully rested her hands on his arm. Already the ragged bandages were coming loose . She could just spot a tinge of discolored flesh in the dimming firelight. When Albel didn't protest again, she tugged gently at the wrappings. His response was instantaneous.

The captain's grip tightened around her body. "Don't. You don't want to see it."

Nel was thrown not just from his response, but from the strain in his voice. "I…" she started gently, "…I just want to make sure nothing's wrong."

"It's been wrong for nine years." But he did not stop her.

As carefully as she could, Nel pulled the soiled bandages off his arm. She winced as she heard Albel hiss a bit in a twinge of pain.

"Sorry."

The last bit fell to the sheets. Emerald eyes widened at the sight. Red, irritated burns covered his skin from bicep to forearm in a serpentine manner. It was a gruesome wound.

"Disgusting, isn't it?"

Nel shook her head at his defeated tone.

"It's a sign of my weakness. I'll bear this wound until the day I die."

"Albel… was it Crosell?" she whispered. He nodded, hiding his face in her hair. Nel's face fell. No wonder Albel had been on edge when they had journeyed through the dragon caves. Remembering all the pokes and jabs she had aimed his way during that trip, Nel felt a blanket of guilt smother her. She was now thankful for the lack of light in the room. She couldn't bear for Albel to see her expression.

"Are you sick at the sight of me now? I wouldn't be surprised." He closed his eyes, waiting for the hurtful words.

"Of course not," the redheaded spy whispered.

Surprised, Albel breathed in the scent of the woman before him. Only she would've accepted him after seeing that sinful brand upon his skin.

"…thank you…"

Nel smiled. Then her eyes widened as a bead of moisture fell on her cheek.

"…Albel?"

"..it's nothing, Zelpher," he whispered, voice husky with unshed tears.

She didn't comment further. No need to prod the swordsman when he was most vulnerable. Nel rested her lips against the burn. Albel tensed at the rare contact but then relaxed when his comrade gently kissed the wound. It hurt like hell but the swordsman would never admit it. It was the feeling of the female trying to kiss away his pain that caused his coiled body to relax once more. Crimson eyes that made men run in fear closed in gratitude.

"…thank you…"

---------

Hazy sunlight gently warmed her bare skin. It was pleasant to wake to. Her mind started into warm up mode. It was then she was aware of a light weight around her waist. Nel slowly opened her eyes. She blinked in incomprehension as she saw the peaceful form of Albel Nox asleep across from her. Slowly the night's events came back. The captain had bared his soul before her and she had taken him in full faith.

A blush crept across her features as the later events came to memory's surface. It had been some time since she had spent the night with anyone. Who would've thought the latest would be Albel the so-called Wicked? The redhead lifted herself to her elbows as she peered over at her partner. A serene expression she never would've thought would grace Albel's face was gently illuminated by the morning sun. Smiling, she brushed the darker strands from his pale face. He didn't respond. Still smiling softly, Nel rested her head on his bare chest. The gentle rise and fall from his chest lulled her back to a dream-like state. Her fingers rested in the almost feminine curve of his collarbone. _Albel Nox. I thought I had you figured out. You never cease to amaze me. _The spy brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. He stirred gently but didn't wake. _You trusted me last night and I still haven't told you yet but…_

"…thank you." …_for letting me forget about being a soldier…and showing me how to be a person. _

--end


End file.
